


Trouble Sleeping

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Where daniel is missing seongwoo like crazy that a borrowed tshirt wont help.





	Trouble Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> @niel4ong, thank you for the summary :))

“What are you doing?” Seongwoo asked, leaning on the door frame.

“I'm packing.”Daniel said, grinning while putting a box of gummy candy inside his bag.

“Ah, for the new program?” Seongwoo said, walking inside their room and sat at Jisung's bed.

“Yeah.” Daniel said. “It's my first variety show alone, I'm nervouse.”

“Don’t worry about it, you'll do fine.”Seongwoo said, smiling. “Just be polite and listen to the hyungs.”

“Thanks, Hyung.”Daniel said. He looked at Seongwoo and said. “Can I borrow one of your tshirt?”

“what for?”Seongwoo asked, tilting his head.

“In case I miss you”Daniel said, laughing. “In here I can always climb to your bed or you sleep in mine, I get used to sleeping with you.”

“What a sap.”Seongwoo said. He opened their wardrobe and pulled out his stussy tshirt. The same kind with Daniel's with different color. He tosed the tshirt toward the younger boy who laughed when the clothes covered his head.

“Thank you.”Daniel said, folding the item before putting it inside his bag alongside his snacks and comic books.

“How long will you stay there?” Seongwoo said, now sitting on Daniel's bed. He reached his hand and play with Daniel's hair gently.

“Im not sure.”Daniel said. He scooted over toward the older boy, sitting between Seongwoo's leg and lie his head on the older's tight. He burrowed his face into Seongwoo's stomach, inhaling his scent.”l’ll miss sleeping with you.”

“It's not like you'll leave forever.” Seongwoo said, chuckling.

Daniel looked up and looked at Seongwoo's face. “You’re not going to miss me?”

“Pfft..of course I will.”Seongwoo said. “But I know that you'll come back to me afterwards.”

“What if it takes a week, or even months.” Daniel said, pouting.

“Such a baby.”Seongwoo said, cradling Daniel's head to his chest.

They stay like that until Jisung came into their room and saw them hugging. “Aigooo, what is this? Are you guys having separation anxiety already?”

“It's not like that.”Seongwoo said, rolling his eyes. “I was just said to Niel that he will do well on his filming today.”

“Oh, are you worried about it?” Jisung asked, caressing Daniel's hair lightly.

“A bit.”Daniel said, smiling.

“Don’t worry, I know you'll do well.”Jisung said, patting Daniel's head. “Just listen to the hyungs and you'll be fine.”

Daniel looked at Jisung and back at Seongwoo before he blurted out. “Why are you guys giving me the same advice? Have I ever not listening to you guys?”

“Well, you can be a difficult little brat sometimes.”Jisung said, ruffling Daniel's hair.

“I'm not.”Daniel said, stubborn.

“Yes, you are.”Seongwo said, laughing.

Daniel looked at Seongwoo in disbelief. How could his favorit person in the world betrayed him like this? “Traitor.”

“Oke, oke….it’s almost time.”Jisung said. “You better finish your packing before Manajer-hyung take you to your filming site.”

“Yeah.”Daniel said, releasing his arms from Seongwoo's waist. He continued with his packing, once in a while asking for advice on what else to bring from his roommates.

Half an hour latter, he finally finished with his stuff and wait for their manager in front of the dorm. Seongwoo waited with him and they make small talk to pass the time. Once the manager arrived Daniel hugged and give a small peck on the cheek to the older boy before he went inside the car. “For luck.”

Seongwoo just laughed and waved at the younger boy before Daniel closed the door and left. He went back inside, thinking how lonely he's going to be that night.  
~~8~~

  
Daniel tossed and turned on his bed. Seems like sleep going to elude him for the night. He just got to the house for the filming around 4am. He unpacked his bag and did all his routine before he lie on his bed.

Finally he reached his phone and make a call.

“Hello?” the person on the other side said.

“Hyung.”Daniel whined into the phone. “I cant sleep.”

“Did you wear the tshirt I gave you?”Seongwoo asked.

“Of course”Daniel said, lying on his side. “I even stole your shampoo, my hair smells like yours now.”

“Yaah, don’t take someone else's stuff without permission.”Seongwoo said, chastised the younger boy. “What am I supposed to used tomorrow?”

“You can use mine.”Daniel said grinning. “It smells like peach.”

“I hate your shampoo, the smell is too sweet.”Seongwoo said, sighing.

Daniel can hear rustling from the phone and smile when he realize that Seongwoo's already in bed, probably waiting for his call since he doesn’t usually take his phone to bed. “Did I wake you up, Hyung?”

“No, I haven't slept.”Seongwoo said. “I’ve been waiting for your call.”

“Aha, you did miss me.”Daniel said, chuckling. “you don’t usually take your phone to bed.”

“Shut up.”Seongwoo said and Daniel could hear the older boy rolling his eyes. “I know how you are in a new place, I'm just worried that you wont be able to sleep, and here you are proving me to be right.”

“It's not the place as much as the company.”Daniel said, pulling the blanket higher to cover his shoulder. He was lying in a fetal position and burrowed himself with the blanket. “I told you I get used to sleeping with you, if you were here I'm sure I wont have trouble sleeping.”

“I guess my tshirt is not enough for you.”Seongwoo said, chuckling. “s been a while since I last wore that tshirt, there's not much of my smell left.”

“and yet you didn’t even think to take off the clothes you wear before I leave, I'm sure it smells soo much of you.”Daniel said, closing his eyes, savoring the older's voice in his ears.

“Ugh, that's just gross.”Seongwoo said. “I’ve been waering the same shirt for the whole day.”

Daniel just chuckled quietly at that. “At least it will smell more like you.”

“Are you sleepy yet?”Seongwoo asked, laughing. “Jisung-hyung been glaring at me, telling me stop talking.”

“How do you know?”Daniel askes, curious. “You sleep above him.”

“Well, I may or may not have occupied your bed for the night.”Seongwoo said slowly.

Oh, Daniel thought but decided not to comment on that.

“I am sleepy by the way, but I still want to hear you talk.”Daniel said, chuckling when he faintly hear Jisung’s voice telling him to ‘just go to sleep, you big baby!’.

“What, do you want me to tell you a bed time story?”Seongwoo said, chuckling.

“Please.”Daniel said, his voice is more of a slur than an actual word.

“Oke, once upon a time, there's a prince named Daniel who lived in a castle, he has pink hair and he loved to dance.” Seongwoo started his story, smiling when he heard Daniel chuckling on the phone. “He often conduct a dance party and invite all his people to attend the dance party.”

Daniel smiled at Seongwoo's made up story. The older's voice felt soothing and he found himself drifted into sleep in no time.

“And then there's a witch named Jisung who's jealous because the prince doesn’t invite him to the party. He cursed the prince to have two left feet so that the prince can't dance anymore.”Seongwoo chuckled when Jisung throw one of his small stuffed animals toward him. “Jisung the witch said that in order to lift the curse the prince has to find someone with stars on their face. The prince looked averywhere, even make an announcement all over the kingdom. Finally, someone told him about a prince from the neighboring country who has constellation on his face named Ong Seongwoo from Ong Country where everyone named Ong. Daniel the prince make a journey to find the Prince Ong. It was an easy journey since their kingdom is near each other and the road has been paved. When they finally meet, Prince Daniel asked Prince Ong to lift his curse. Prince Ong agreed to help him. They live happily ever after and spend their days dancing happily. The end.”

When there's no respond from the other side Seongwoo knows that Daniel has fallen asleep. He smiled and said gently, “Good night, Niel-ah, sweet dream.”  
~~8~~


End file.
